Papa Legano
Stats Loa use the death knight statblock, except they get the additional ability "Lantern" L'antern' When a creature that can see the Anima Avarum, starts its turn within 30 feet of the loa, the loa can force it to make a DC 20 constitution or wisdom saving throw if the loa isn't impaired and can see the creature. If the saving throw fails by 5 or more, the creatures soul is instantly trapped. Otherwise, a creature that fails the save beings to be sucked in and is restrained. The restrained creature must repeat the saving throw at the end of its next turn becoming trapped on a fail or ending the effect on a success. It is possible to purposfully fail this save to be trapped. Unless surprised, a creature can close it's eyes to avoid the saving throw at the start of its turn. If the creature does so it acts as a blinded creature, if it takes damage while its eyes are closed it must make a concentration saving throw of 15 to keep its eyes closed. The loa is immune to this effect. Attributes Personality: '''Under the guise of a frail old man Papa Legano has fooled many wanderers into attempting to help him, assuming he is just another lost wanderer same as them. However once they are within his grasp he reveals his true form a Giant pot bellied tiefling with a cruel look upon his face, he revels in his self-given task. '''Brief 'Appearance: '''A hunched old man with a cane and a torn coat, white long beard and bewildered look turns confused in dim light muttering to himself, he waves you over. '''Mannerisms: '''Once he has revealed himself he is mocking and cruel. Before he reveals himself he is shaking and frail seeming '''Interactions: '''His large shadow seems to loom over you no matter the direction of the light source. His long arms easy catch most runners. He tends to play with the souls like a cat, testing them. If they talk their way into it, or he believes they will be miserable enough he sends his catches back, but if they won't be entertaining vessels he merely collects them and seeks for a new soul to torment. '''Bond: '''Glutenous, loves food. '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Evil '''Height: '''Non-transformed 4'6", Transformed 12' '''Weight: '''650 lbs '''Hair: '''Ginger, Spiked, two goat horns '''Eyes: '''Pure black '''Skin: '''Grey tough '''Voice: '''Deep bellowing (roadhog) '''Detailed Description: ' Disguised: a small frail, thin halfling or dwarven man, wearing a tattered coat that flaps in the wind and has pale spotted skin. His wispy hair flies around in the wind and he slowly moves around by cane. Undisguised: A giant fat tiefling, arms almost down to his knees, with knees that bend backwards like a goat and hooves. His ginger hair spiked in a messy mohawk, and he sports a goatee. He wears a brown and black leather vest that's too small for him, and brown hemp pants. He is very hairy, with his ginger arm and leg hair almost matted down.